decisions lead to break ups?
by november 2 1990
Summary: Kendall chooses neither, and Jo's reaction to eveything. KendallxJo CarlosxLucy LoganxCamille JamesxJo


**A/N Sorry this is late it is another one shot, maybe another story. I have had major writers block, so please help me with ideas. It is about Jo's reaction to if Kendall had picked Lucy.**

**Shout- Out- Goes to Everyone who reviewed on my stories. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Big Time Rush or Taylor Swift's song we are never ever getting back together. I also don't own any other songs, and or characters. **

**Jo's Pov**

Well tonight I hoped that Kendall would choose between Lucy and me. I really wouldn't blame him if he chose Lucy because we had broken up, and we had been apart for a year and a few months. I had gone to 2J and I waited a minute, before Logan and Camille answered the door, and both said simultaneously, "Sorry we haven't seen him."

I looked at the ground and then looked up and said sadly, "It was a mistake to think that we could pick up where we left off, just tell Kendall that if I don't hear from him, by tonight, then I am going to leave the Palm Woods." I said that very confidently. Logan and Camille looked a little bit sad, and then I heard something from the locker and I opened the white cabinet and I saw Kendall with a sad look on his face.

I knew that he heard me and now I had just stared at him blankly. He had the face of regret on his face. I felt like crying now. I started to tear up, so I ran out and too 3I my new apartment. I heard Kendall call out my name and run after me. I had then started to repack. I decided that I would perform a song in front of the crowd at the pool.

I decided to sing We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, by Taylor Swift. I started singing, looking at Kendall, because he decided to come and watch me. I had watched him frown when I said we are never ever getting back together. I had then finished up the song. I had applauses from here and there. I was going to leave the Palm Woods today. I then went to think in the lobby. I saw Kendall walk up to me and then he sat next to me.

He then said, "Jo I never stopped loving you, Lucy was a girl to fill your void." I said, "Kendall as flattering as that is I want you to give her a chance. You can't just assume I want to get back together with you." Kendall said, "Jo I love you." I was flattered, but even though I liked Kendall, I had an attraction to James, now. I said, "Kendall, if you are trying to mess with my feelings, then congratulations, you succeeded."

I then ran away crying and out of all people I had to run into James. He asked, "Jo why are you crying? Did Kendall pick Lucy?" I told him the whole story, and I was blubbering. He picked me up and put me into his lap and rubbed my back. He was whispering some soothing words into my ear and I felt an even bigger reaction to him. I blurted out, "James I like you."

James had said, "I like you too." I then told him about how I liked him in that way, and he was surprised. He had asked about Kendall, and I said, "Kendall is trying to buy my love and ever since I saw him with Lucy, I felt like I liked you more." He nodded, picked me up off of his lap and stood me up on my feet, and kissed me on the lips. I had one of my hands on his chest, above his nipple, and my other on his neck. I liked kissing James. I felt his hand go on my arm and the other on my waist. I had felt him deepen in the kiss. Just like when I kissed Kendall before he left for Minnesota and the whole Jamez thing started.

I felt him rub his nose on my cheek. He had pushed our bodies together, so there was no space in between. I pulled apart, and I whispered, "You're a great kisser." He muttered something about Kendall and how we are 'cheating' on him. I mumbled, well we broke up. "Well Jo will you be my girlfriend?" James asked me. I nodded yes, and right before we could kiss again, I heard a faint cough.

I saw Kendall standing right there. James and my bodies still pressed together. Kendall had then fainted and we went to check on him. He woke up in an instant. Kendall said, "You broke the code." Logan and Carlos now appeared onto the scene. Kendall had a broken look on his face, and I felt bad. Carlos said, "I told you guy, that if Jo goes to New Zealand, then hers and Kendall's relationship is over." Logan nudged him and yelled his name.

Kendall said, "Guys I thought we wouldn't break the code." Carlos said, "Oh great, now Kendall's going to talk in that mopey voice when Jo left." I now felt guilty, but I had nothing to worry about, we had broken up, and I was with James now.

We all went to our separate apartments and then the next day I was asked to spend it with Kendall.

I went to 2J to find Kendall on the couch face planted. Kendall had kept groaning. I felt bad for him; he didn't have a soul mate anymore. I had then played with his blonde locks. James had been out for the day recording in San Diego, and Logan and Carlos were at the mall. He just sighed and asked, "Jo why do you like James?" I looked at him and I said, "Well he has a hot body, a great kisser, has nice hair, he smells nice, has nice hugs, and one who doesn't argue with me."

He looked as if he was about to fight it, but then asked, "Why did you date me?" "Well you are attractive, I loved your eyes, you are amazing at making a girl feel like they are amazing, you have amazing hair, you have nice eyebrows, you have an amazing voice, you are very sweet, you have amazing ideas, you are a leader, and you are just a guy any girl would date," I said.

He smiled at the comments I gave him. I then watch him sit up. I stood up, and he did too. I looked in his eyes and I saw sadness. I did like I did a long time ago. I grabbed his shirt and kissed him. I felt the same sparks as I did before. He held my arms in place, and I had also felt him grab my waist and pull me close to him. I had wrapped my arm around his neck, and my other one was on his chest. I felt him start to pull away, but I leaned more into him, and pulled him back toward me. I felt him shove me to the couch and we just kept making out. I had felt his tongue slide into my mouth and I had just sucked his tongue. I then stopped, and he had started sucking my lower lip. We then stopped, and we both said, "James."

"I feel like a cheater," I said. I then heard Kendall say, "NO! You are not." I went into his arms and he kissed my forehead. I had then sat on his lap and he massaged my waist. It felt so good, but I wasn't dating him. I couldn't stop Kendall, his fingers were magical. I had nuzzled into him. I was going to try to get back with Kendall. I knew Lucy went to Carlos so Kendall was lonely. I felt bad for Kendall, so I kissed him, and it turned out into us making out. I missed our make outs. Well I had to deal with the James situation now. Kendall had then started to suck on my neck; 'marking his territory' he left a hickey, and was working on another one. I had been so caught up in Kendall, that I hadn't heard Camille walk in. She saw Kendall and me, and made an aww sound. I told her not to tell anyone. And I told her the whole story.

She then left the apartment, and Kendall then asked me to snuggle with him. I had said for a little bit. I had leaned into him for a while after getting a blanket. I felt his hand rest on my thigh. I then kept my hand in the middle of his pants. If I push my hand down it will hit him in his spot. He had his other arm across my breasts. I had my other hand on his neck.

We then got up after a minute or so. I then told him to pretend that we never did any of this stuff. Kendall had then been lying down and I went downstairs. I walked up with the rest of our crew. We saw Kendall lying down. I told them I went to get them because Kendall wasn't okay. They went to see him and James walked in and said, Kendall we will find you a new girlfriend. James kissed my forehead and questioned the purple marks. I said, well I had to act with purple marks on my neck, so I am practicing.

James wrapped an arm around me. I asked him to sing worldwide for me. It reminded me of Kendall and me. They started singing and I realized they said 'we'll pick up right where we left off,' and it made me think Kendall wanted to continue our relationship, but I turned him down. I had then told James that I didn't think that we were a good couple. I had told him privately. He said, "You still have feelings for him, I understand." I kissed his cheek, and then I went to Kendall and grabbed his shirt and started to make out with him.

We had then felt stares, so we split up.

**Kendall's Pov**

I finally got my girl back I think. I asked are we a couple again. She then nodded and kissed me. I realized that you can't rush a pretty girl like Jo. Jo and I were inseparable. We were always seen holding hands or doing some sort of couple thing. I tried to keep Jett from taking Jo, so I had showed up on set, and I pulled her off every few scenes to make out. We had wanted to go on vacation together, and then we would just spend time with one another. We had booked a flight to New Hampshire. We went snowboarding. I was teaching her how to do it, and after she got the hang of it, she was beating me. I had then pulled her to the side, and I bought her hot chocolate. We then got ready for the next part of the day…

**A/N Thanks for reading. Please review. **


End file.
